<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whispers by kiirosenpai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388799">Whispers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirosenpai/pseuds/kiirosenpai'>kiirosenpai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Yachi - Freeform, collegeAU, implications of mental disorders, tsukkiyama - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirosenpai/pseuds/kiirosenpai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima woke up one day with a gaping hole in his chest, and Yamaguchi always wakes up to the sound of his bed talking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whispers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima woke up one day with a gaping hole in his chest. He might have missed it had he not decided to glance at the mirror before leaving the shower. He stared at it. And stared and stared and it almost stared back. It didn't hurt. It wasn't bleeding. He could see the shampoo bottles on the rack behind him through the hole. He cautiously slipped his hand through, testing it before stopping midway when his phone went off. He took one last look before exiting the bathroom and heading over to where his phone was.</p><p> </p><p>Since that day, Tsukishima couldn’t stop noticing the hole in his chest. Even when he was at university, even when he was fully clothed, even when he wasn’t looking at it, it begged for his attention.  He could feel it. It didn’t hurt. It wasn’t bleeding. But it felt empty. Empty. Empty and it almost felt like the emptiness was spreading throughout his body. Like the hole was getting bigger every second - threatening to consume all of him, to make him disappear.</p><p>He didn’t bother checking whether it was indeed growing or not. He didn’t bother having it checked by a professional. Doing so took a lot of effort and Tsukishima had long given up on wasting energy on things he thought were unnecessary. Letting himself disappear saved him from all the work. It saved him and he had long accepted that disappearing was the only way to save himself.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered if he should tell his friends about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha?” Kageyama shouted, “What do you mean you don’t want to come over after all? You were so eager yesterday!”</p><p>Hinata almost squirmed at his seat but managed to glare at his boyfriend instead, “It’s precisely because of that!”</p><p>Kageyama’s frustration seemed to have only deepened, “What the hell does that mean!?”</p><p>Hinata’s cheeks were burning as he stuttered, “E-Exactly what I said!”</p><p>“Tell me!” Kageyama grabbed on to Hinata’s head, “I’m an idiot, so I won’t understand unless you tell me!”</p><p>Hinata was blushing furiously. He averted his eyes and mumbled, “I thought… It might have been too obvious how excited I was to go to your house. I got embarrassed.”</p><p>Kageyama looked like he was frozen in surprise - at least for a second before he plopped his head to rest on Hinata’s shoulder, both guys red as a beet. Before the scene could escalate any further, Tsukishima purposely dropped his spoon, surprising everyone.</p><p>“Ah, sorry.” He deadpanned, “<em> I </em> didn’t realize <em> we’re in public </em>.” He said the last bit with so much emphasis and Hinata, at least, had the decency to act shy. While Kageyama merely looked at him with provoking eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima decided there was no way happy idiots like them would understand his situation.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi always wakes up to the sound of his bed talking.</p><p>“Good morning, it’s half-past ten!” it said as Yamaguchi rubbed the sleep off his eyes. He greeted it back and did the same for all the furniture inside his room. He did the same for everything he touched. It was a lot of work, but it was one he enjoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Stove-chan said she’s almost out of gas,” he told his mother when he stepped into the kitchen for breakfast. She smiled warmly, thanking him before letting him know that his father had already left for work when she noticed how he was looking around. It didn’t really surprise Yamaguchi. What surprised him was how he would still unconsciously look for his father even when he knew he made conscious effort to make sure they wouldn’t run into each other that much.  Unlike his mother, his father was not as accepting of his <em>condition</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He gave a quick peck on his mother’s cheek when he was about to leave. </p><p>“Your first subject doesn’t start until this afternoon right?” asked his mom.</p><p>He nodded, “But I promised Yacchan I’ll be there around this time.” </p><p>“Yacchan? You mean the Tanakas’ dog?”</p><p>“She gets lonely very easily because Ryuu and Kiyoko are always at work”</p><p>“Hey, use your honorifics!”</p><p>Yamaguchi merely chuckled as he jogged out of the house.</p><p> </p><p>Yacchan always waited for him under the giant tree that was close to both the Tanakas house and the university. Eventually, it has turned into <em> his </em>place. Where all of his friends come to meet him.</p><p> </p><p>He heard the collection of laughter booming through the open space. He turned to look at the source and saw three university students whom he had seen enough to know. Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou were from the sports science department, while the tallest one, Tsukishima Kei was from the literature department. He thought the three were an odd mixture. He didn’t see how they would get along when they were polar opposites. Yamaguchi of course could only wonder silently as he did not know them personally. They spared him a quick glance when they passed by the tree. And that was it.</p><p> </p><p>The tree has turned into his place where his friends would come to meet him. None of which were human. Birds, squirrels, and various sorts of little critters would go over to where he was. Yamaguchi had no idea what called them to him, but he hoped it won’t ever change. He didn’t have any human friends. But as he chuckled his way through a conversation he was having with a small bird, he realized he didn’t need any. Under the shade of that big tree, with the breeze against his skin, he was the happiest.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Oh, he’s here again,” Kageyama pointed out while playing with the ball he had in his hand. </p><p>They had been seeing the same person under that giant tree every day on their way to the university. Tuskishima remembered Hinata saying he was from the life science department. He also remembered hearing about the weird rumors that surrounded the guy: how he always talked to himself and how he was a pervert who liked fondling inanimate objects.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike the previous days, however, the man was sound asleep and so were all the animals gathered around him. Although, like always, he looked contented and happy.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima barely noticed how the three of them had stopped walking to stare in awe at the scene before them. It was like something straight out of a -</p><p>“Fairytale,” Hinata mumbled. And when a small bird gently nestled on the man’s head, both Hinata and Kageyama had to dramatically clutch on their chests. Tsukishima thought the hole on his was itching.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama, being the idiot that he was, completely forgot about the ball he had in his hand and before they know it, it was rolling over to where the sleeping man was, bumping his leg.</p><p> </p><p>The man very slowly opened his eyes, yawning, and then suddenly stopping halfway when he realized there were people in front of him. Tsukishima wondered if they looked suspicious - watching a complete stranger sleep - of course, they did. He had to fight the urge to hit his two idiot friends.</p><p> </p><p>The man handed the ball over to him. “It said don’t grab on it too hard,” the man said.</p><p>Kageyama and Hinata exchanged looks and before any of them could say something stupid and insensitive, Tsukishima dragged the two away.</p><p>“You two of all people can’t afford to be late on your class,” he said before forcing the ball on to Kageyama’s chest.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tsukishima soon realized that the man was like the hole in his chest: Once he noticed it, he couldn’t stop. </p><p>He constantly saw the man - night and day - and always on the same spot. Always with the same look of content and serenity. Always making the hole in his chest itch. To say that Tsukishima was intrigued would be an understatement. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the idea that men were capable of being happy on their own.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was during the 8th time they saw each other, that the blond glasses boy finally decided to join Yamaguchi under the big tree.</p><p>He always looked curious - like he wanted to know what was happening under the shade of the tree. But he never looked at him with judging eyes. Yamaguchi thought about the kind of things that he might hear in the man’s thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>The tall man simply strutted over to where he was and had been sitting silently for a whole five minutes and Yamaguchi had to wonder if this was the <em>awkward air </em>everyone talked about.</p><p>“This is Yacchan,” Yamaguchi nervously said, running a hand over Yacchan’s fur.</p><p>“You’re introducing the dog first?” the man was staring straight ahead and didn’t even look at Yamaguchi when he spoke.</p><p>“Ah, You can call me Yamaguchi! Yamaguchi Tadashi”</p><p>“Tsukishima Kei”</p><p>“Then, Tsukki?”</p><p>The man visibly flinched and Yamaguchi almost chuckled. He wasn’t a robot after all. </p><p> </p><p>Yacchan suddenly leaped on Yamaguchi’s arms, barking. Yamaguchi laughed. “Yacchan is excited to have you here because your hair is the same color as her fur,” he explained.</p><p>Tsukishima finally turned to look at him. He looked confused, “What’s with that? That’s oddly specific,” he said.</p><p>“But it’s what she said!” Yamaguchi grinned.</p><p>“W-What she said?” </p><p>Yamaguchi nodded excitedly, “I can hear it. All of it.”</p><p>“All of what?” asked Tsukishima.</p><p>“The voices of all creation.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause. Tsukishima was staring deep into Yamaguchi’s eyes. Studying them. Searching them. Until finally, he heaved a sigh. “Sure,” he muttered before looking away. </p><p>Yamaguchi knew that kind of answer. It was the same answer his parents had given him when he first told them about his power. Both didn’t believe him until he could prove it. And he decided that was what he was going to do.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi placed his hand over Tsukishima’s arm. The latter looked surprised at the sudden contact, but Yamaguchi was pretty sure he looked <em>and felt </em>more surprised - because he didn’t hear anything.</p><p>“Tsukki, are you okay?”</p><p>“Haa? What are you-”</p><p>“You… have no voice,” and Yamaguchi was suddenly filled with so much sorrow and he was crying and crying and he couldn’t stop. And somehow he knew. He knew that even if he cried gazillion tears - it wouldn’t be enough. It wouldn’t cover even half of what he felt. Of what Tsukishima felt.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>